Short and Sweet: A Selection of Drabbles
by glitteratiglue
Summary: An exercise in brevity - short drabbles written for fun. There'll be a variety of pairings and situations based on various prompts. Rated M, naturally.
1. Smile: Jasper & Edward

**I've been a little stuck on the writing front recently. The insane busy-ness that comes with starting a new job probably has something to do with it, but I needed an exercise to get my creative juices flowing. I decided to write some drabbles - to anyone who doesn't know, they're little short stories/scenes in 100 words, no more, no less.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****Yadayadayada.**

**This isn't written for the Twilight Twenty-Five or anything, just for my own enjoyment. There'll be a variety of pairings according to the prompts I've used. Alverdine prompted me for this first one. Thanks to evieeden for reading over it for me before I posted. =  
**

**Pairing: Jasper/Edward**

**Prompts: A bench, and the word 'smile'**

**This one's from EPOV, and it's hopefully obvious who the people are that the drabble refers to.  
**

**

* * *

**

**1) Smile - Jasper & Edward**

The sticky, humid air smells like jasmine. I feel the bench's weight shift beneath me and look up into forest green eyes, tousled blonde waves and a longing smile.

I smile back.

An hour or so later, I watch the moonlight play over his beautiful, naked form as he sleeps beside me. As usual, I'll be gone before he wakes. I still don't know his name.

Silently, I let myself into the house and curl up next to her warmth. She hasn't stirred.

My smile is brittle, and a single tear slips from my eye.

I wish it was him.

* * *

**The A/N is longer than the drabble. Damn. Reviews are always appreciated! If anyone has any drabble prompt suggestions, feel free to throw them at me. Thanks for reading. xxx**


	2. Leap: Edward & Bella

**Some good ol' canon for drabble number two.**

**Thanks to Alverdine again for the prompts, and to venis-envy for giving this a quick once-over.**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Prompts: A woman skinny dipping, the word 'leap'**

**

* * *

2) Leap - Bella & Edward  
**

She had never swum much during her human life, disliking the way the ocean stretched endlessly, ready to swallow her whole.

She stood at the water's edge with him at her side, watching the blinking lights of far-away ships on the horizon.

"Don't be scared," Edward urged her, his reassuring, cool hand in hers.

With a deep breath, she plunged into the dark water, letting instinct take over.

They swam until they no longer saw the sky, surfacing occasionally for air they had no need for. Bella had never felt freer.

_You make me feel brave_, she thought.

* * *

**Reviews are always good, js. Thanks for reading xxx**


	3. Once: Jasper & Edward

**The shortest lemon I've ever written. A slashy drabble for my third one.**

**Thanks to Alverdine for the delicious pic that made me write this hot mess, and to venis-envy for checking it over.  
**

**Pairing: Jasper/Edward**

**Prompts: Men embracing in bed, 'once'**

**

* * *

3) Once - Jasper & Edward  
**

The ice-cool sheets were a welcome contrast to the heat of each other's bodies. Quiet groans and whimpers filled the room as hands fisted in hair and fingertips splayed out over warm skin. They dragged it out, slow and languid, moving in a steady rhythm of smooth thrusts and rough, needy kisses.

_Please._

_Need you._

_Love you._

Even in the wake of their release, Jasper's mouth sought out Edward's in an urgent kiss. They soon started again. Hands clutched sheets and eyes squeezed shut as they gave themselves over to their unquenchable desire for one another.

Once was never enough.

* * *

**This was my favourite one to write so far. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading xxx**


	4. Secret: Leah & Sam

**Another drabble - dark and angsty this time. Thanks to my dear evieeden and Alverdine for checking over this one for me.**

**Pairing: Sam/Leah**

**Prompts: holding hands, 'secret'**

* * *

**4) Secret - Leah & Sam  
**

_Please no._

His words are a wrecking ball. Even after his unexplained disappearances, his refusal to confide in her, she'd still hoped. She'd thought the visit from her cousin today might relieve the tension that had settled over the house, but he'd barely muttered a greeting before vanishing again, his face grey.

"I'm sorry, Lee-Lee. I can't." The nickname she once thought so sweet now conjures a surge of bile.

Tears threaten to spill, but she blinks them away. She won't cry for him any more.

"_Get out."_

And he does. Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howls.

* * *

**Reviews are like spanks! Thanks for reading. xx**


End file.
